Hybrid
by Echo - Angel of Chaos
Summary: Fuzors fic. What do you get when you take a half Organoid, her sister, and the members of Savage Hammer and throw them in a fic? The truth behind the creation of the Deathsaurer is about to be revealed... AU.
1. Prologue

My first Zoids fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Not to mention that this is set in the Fuzors universe, even though it isn't finished yet, so some characters may be a bit OOC.  
-----------------

**Hybrid**

Prologue

A lone dragon - winged figure sat atop a rocky outcrop, surveying the landscape. Her powerful dragon claws gripped the stone hard as she stared out into the night sky with cool purple eyes, reddish - brown hair blown back by the breeze. She was an Organoid/human fuzor, possessing immense strength and powers that made her like a scaled down version of a Zoid.

Once, she was two beings, a girl named Arianna Blancmanche and a black Organoid called Shadow. They had been the closest of friends – along with Ari's Zoid, the Arctic Fox – but when a power surge caused the two to fuse together, they had fled to the wilderness in fear. That was five years ago, and Shadow Ari had had to keep her power level up so she could fire energy bolts by draining power sources of their power. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem...it was just that as she grew, so did the power level needed. Now she was all over the news...or at least the results of her power – draining sprees was.

Getting to her feet, Ari slid down from the rocks, the leather jacket and pants keeping her from being hurt by the sharp edges sticking out. At the next ledge, she halted, wings and tail spread out for balance as she closed her eyes, searching for the nearest power source. After a few seconds, she opened them, turning to look in the direction of her next feeding stop.

Ironically, that next stop was the Savage Hammer's base.

This was one decision that would change her life forever.

---------------------  
So, how was it? Admittedly that was a rather short (and probably boring) prologue, but I had to do something to introduce my character...Anyway please tell me what you think!


	2. Breakin

Sorry for the wait people...I was setting up a Broadband connection and my PC was offline for a week.

Oops. I seem to have an annoying habit of forgetting to put in a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any other anime/movies etc. that pop up in chapters from time to time.

Review responses will be at the end of the chapter.

Also, the rest of the fic will be in Ari's POV. I have decided that this is a minor AU, since I just saw the final episode of Fuzors and the ending is a bit different to what is meant to happen in my fic.

'Ari to Zoid is in single quotes'**  
**(Zoid to Ari is in brackets.)**  
**

**Hybrid**

**Chapter One: Break – In Time...**

I woke the next morning to find Fox tearing apart another wild Zoid.

In this case, it was a Rev Raptor.

"Was" is hardly an adequate description, as by now the only thing that even remotely resembled a Rev Raptor was the head, the rest being mainly scattered bits of circuitry and armour. Fox, being the untidy Zoid that he is, was munching on a section of Zoid, sweeping the leftovers into what he evidently considered to be a "tidy" pile of junk.

I suppose, since he is my best (and only) friend, and that no one else will have known of him till now, the Arctic Fox deserves an introduction. Well, he's pretty much just a silver version of the Shadow Fox, except he can absorb pieces of other Zoids (and he has some awesome weapons, but I'll go into that later). The good thing is that I can absorb some energy from the Zoid core. The downside is that all the drained cores have made an awful mess outside our cave. Then again, that's Fox's fault – I'm a hunter, not a janitor.

I sighed. "Fox, don't you think it's time we moved?"

"You've gotta be joking," Fox commented with a snort. "We only moved two weeks ago and now you want to move again?"

"Either that or be buried up to our necks in junk."

Fox swept his paw, knocking the junk down a deep hole in the ground. "Problem solved. Anyhow, have you decided on where we're going next?"

After explaining to the (somewhat peeved) Ultimate X, I spread my wings and took flight, soaring through the air. The base I had spotted wasn't too far, and it only seemed to be guarded by electronic alarm systems. Probably security cameras too, not that it made any difference. These stupid mortals put too much trust in their security systems.

Hang on, where did that comment come from?

I must have been hanging around Yami Bakura too much. Damn that tomb robber.

Argh, now I'm starting to sound like that porcupine – headed Pharaoh.

(A/N: I need to stop watching so much Yu-Gi-Oh...)

_Right, then that's settled, _I thought with a sigh. _I'll just path _(another word for sending a telepathic message) _Fox and Liger and tell them my plan._

'Fox? Liger? You guys listening?'  
(Switched on and at full alert, came the reply .)  
'Good. Listen, I'm going to fly over and grab some power. If anything happens, I'll call, OK?'  
(Yep,) Fox pathed.  
(Roger that, O your Royal Highness,) came a rather sarcastic quip from the Energy Liger. Even though we were kilometers apart I could feel Fox rolling his eyes. OK, so Zoids don't have eyes, but you know what I mean.  
'Later guys.' I blasted up the boosters and sped at top speed towards the building.

Savage Hammer was having a rather uneventful day.

After the whole mess had been cleared up, the Zoids repaired and Blue City rebuilt, no-one had challenged them to any battles.  
More specifically, no-one in Blue City had so much as battled an unmanned Zoid, let alone had a proper battle. They still hadn't gotten over the events of a few months back.

That uneventful day was soon to become rather interesting, and it started when I broke in.

Heating the glass of a second-story window so the sealing popped, I removed the panel and dropped it to the ground. Not the quietest I'd ever done, but it was a good distraction and besides, it didn't look like there was anything to worry about.

Just how wrong can one Zoidian be?

I waited outside for a while to make sure the alarm hadn't been set off. As I hovered by the window frame, I opened the locket I wore around my neck. It was black metal, with a dragon etched into the front. Inside was a picture of one of my closest friends I had had at school – a dark eyed boy with red-brown hair like mine. What was his name again? I think it was Blake or something like that, I can't really remember. I wonder if he still remembers me. He was probably worried sick after I disappeared on him like that.

(Hey Ari, concentrate will ya? We don't have all day.)  
I frowned. 'How did you know I wasn't concentrating?'  
(I can see you from the top of this hill.)  
'Oh.' I smacked my forehead before climbing in and glancing around. It seemed like I was in a storage room. Not that there was much being stored, but then I'm not exactly one to talk. I don't have anything to store.I put my ear to the door and listened. It didn't sound like there was anyone there, so I stepped back, then launched a flying kick at the door and smashed it to pieces.

Okay, half of it to pieces. Whatever.

Too late I realized I should have been quieter, as footsteps echoed down the hall.

Oops.

Turning around, I dashed down the corridor, skidding on the floor as I stopped, then hid in a room. Opening an air vent, I crawled in, folding my wings and tail so I had room to move as I set off down the pipes.

After about five minutes, I found another vent panel and looked through.

I had arrived at the power source already.

_Maybe some good luck is coming my way after all,_ I thought hopefully, loosening the panel. Unfortunately it hit the ground before I could catch it, making a loud clang. If I strained my ears I could just make out the sound of footsteps.

_Or maybe not._

Jumping down, I absorbed a small amount of power, enough to boost my speed, and ran out the door right when two Savage Hammer members came round the corner.

Leaping over their heads before they could react, I sprinted off at top speed, only stopping to check a map Fox had just sent me.

From where I was, I needed to take two lefts, a straight, a right and a left to get to the nearest escape route. I dashed off, skidding more than once on the linoleum floor as I rounded corner after corner. Spotting the final bend up ahead, I put on an extra burst of speed and was almost there when I hit something. For the sake of proper English, it was actually some_one_, and he looked familiar...almost like...

No way.

It couldn't be Blake.

Or could it?

The answer evaded me for a moment as I slid backwards across the floor.

Again, I know. How these people manage to stay upright on it I have no idea.

I sat up, looking for whoever I hit. It was definitely him. Not that he looked thrilled to see me – for a start I looked totally different – but I knew it was him.

Before I could say anything the other two caught up and hit me with a tranquilizer.

As the world faded away, I could have sworn I saw the Blake I remembered from ten years ago watching...

3 reviews?! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter.

Damn-my-name-was-taken: Thanks! Hope you stuck around to read this chappie, 'cause it's not quite in the same mood as the first one.

Final Genesis: Yeah, it really does make ya wonder "what the heck is the POINT?" sometimes. Pity it was so short.

Bluefly7: Then you might not like this chappie, I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger.

By the way, I am starting my own website for anime info (hopefully) and I need some assistance with episode guides, character bios etc. If you can help, email me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Anyways, review this chapter and tell me what you think!


	3. Sister Trouble

Hmmm…

Sorries for the long wait, but I was trying to write a new fic and got MAJOR writer's block.

Anyways, read and review people!

_Thinking_

_**Zoid to human**_

**Ari to Zoid**

**----**

**Hybrid**

**Chapter Two: Sister Trouble**

Mint's POV

Hi, my name's Mint. Mint Blancmanche. I suppose I should really tell you all what I'm doing at the Savage Hammer base, but first, there's something you need to know about my family…

My parents adopted Arianna when we were little and made her my big sister. That's why no one ever knows that we're sisters, because of the difference in hair and eye colour. But then she went missing about five years ago, and I've been trying to find her.

Anyway, there I was, sitting in the cockpit of my Zoid, a Shadow Saix. It's a cross between a Shadow Fox's stealth and weapon capabilities, and the Lightning Saix's speed. It's also a little bigger than the other two Zoids, but its armour is more streamlined.

Oh, and it's an Ultimate X.

I had been set a challenge by Sandra. If I could beat Burton and one member of Mach Storm, I would be allowed to join their ranks. No doubt that would be a first, as I don't think they have ever had any girl pilots.

_Time to show them what I can really do, _I thought, bringing the Saix to its feet and bounding off towards where I knew that ridiculous Leo Striker would be, rounding up some wild Zoids. What they didn't know was that I was using them as a lure.

(Normal POV)

Helmut and Sigma had just finished rounding up the Zoids when they saw a strange black cat-like Zoid coming toward them at an impossibly fast speed.

"What the…"

Their fused Zoid jumped out of the way as the Shadow Saix fired its twin armour penetrating lasers at it.

Mint smirked. "So, these are the famous members of Mach Storm. Let's see how long you'll last against my speed!"

With a press of a button, the Saix shot off so fast that it seemed to disappear. As Helmut and Sigma tried to locate it, the Saix stopped behind them and shot the Zoid in the side. Almost immediately, they swung round and fired at the sleek black Zoid.

"Come on, don't tell me that's the best you can do?"

The Saix swerved left, then right to avoid the shots and leaped, disappearing from view. An arrow appeared on the cockpit glass pointing up.

"Huh?"

There was a loud crunch as the Saix landed on top of their Zoid, causing the command system to freeze. Leaping off, Mint contacted Sandra. "Did I do well?"

"Excellent. I must admit, I wasn't expecting that battle to finish so fast. You're on the team." The connection cut off as Mint punched the air. "YES!"

(Ari's POV)

I awoke inside a small cabin. Evidently it was intended as sleeping quarters, judging by the furnishings. I tried to get up, only to find that there was a restraint on my wings, and my claws and feet were tied in front of me. I managed to open my locket and thought back to the man I had run into before I was knocked out.

_I don't know… he didn't seem like the Blake I know…then again, it's been five years. Zoids change. People change. Who knows what could have happened?_

I tried to hang the locket back around my neck, but dropped it on the floor just as the door opened…

----

Oooo… cliffie, no? I'm really sorry about that. I have writer's block AGAIN, so I will probably not update in a while. Instead, I will work on the first chapter of a Card Captor Sakura and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I am writing.

**Review Responses:**

**Axel-Wildfire000 – **Hope I didn't spell your name wrong, my internet connection isn't working very well so I have to do this from memory. Thanks for the comments!

**Final Genesis - **Oh, is THAT what it's called? Thank you so much! And I think the Shadow Saix would be able to beat the Gravity Zoids…based off its pilot's intelligence level. On its own, it would have to battle them once first before anything is certain.

Ari: Next chapter, I think we might have some family issues at Savage Hammer…

Mint: What d' you mean, my sister's half Organoid? And what the hell is a Deathsaurer?

Ari: Find out more in Chapter Three - Blast from the Past!

Mint: Since when were we doing chapter previews, anyway?

Ari: Uh…good question.

Mint and Ari: Read and Review!


	4. Blast From The Past

Gomen gomen gomen! I got writer's block for the fifth time in a row. I swear someone needs to invent a cure for that…

Anyway, to give you a little plot hint, Ari is connected to the Zoid Eve…

**Hybrid**

**Chapter Three: Blast From The Past! The Return of the Zoid Eve!**

(Ari's POV)

I looked up nervously as the door opened and Blake walked in. I had every right to be nervous…I mean, heck, there aren't many people who can capture even a lone Organoid, let alone one with its partner. And I still had absolutely no idea where I was.  
To make things worse, I had dropped my locket on the floor a good distance away, and I couldn't hide it anywhere. Despite looking around frantically, I could see no means of escape and only stopped looking when the figure at the door spoke. "Who are you?"  
I knew then that I was definitely screwed. Judging by the tone of his voice, if I didn't spill I wasn't going to get off to lightly since I had broken in, so why not tell? He wouldn't believe me anyway. I gulped, then turned to face him. "My name is Arianna Blancmanche."  
It didn't quite have the effect I'd expected. Blake paled considerably before resuming his normal composure and narrowing his eyes. "You're lying!"  
I shook my head, backing up into the wall a bit more (which was not very easy since I was already squashed against it in the first place).  
Blake frowned. "If you're not lying, then prove it. How can I be sure you're who you say you are?"  
Nope. He still hadn't changed much, then.

I couldn't help but let my eyes stray to the locket on the floor. If I could just reach it…  
Blake, however, got there before I did.  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
He didn't seem to hear me, which was probably because he had just opened my locket and was looking at the picture inside it with what could only be shock. Right when he was about to speak, a message came over the intercom asking for him to report to some lady called Sandra. Blake turned to leave, then remembered the locket and tossed it to me before exiting. I sat in my corner, still wondering where the heck I was. 

(Mint's POV)

I walked down the halls in my new uniform, following a younger boy named Luke. He looked even younger than I was, though I was careful not to say anything. It probably wouldn't be very good for my health.  
I was about to ask him another question when an announcement sounded calling us all to the meeting room at the top floor.  
When we were there, Sandra set us another task-steal a case of jewels that RD from Mach Storm would be transporting the next morning. I couldn't help but notice the look on Blake's face when the name RD was mentioned and decided I had better not get in his way. My thoughts were interrupted by Sandra asking Blake if he had found out anything about the person who broke in the other night. Blake, who had been leaning against he wall with his eyes closed, opened them and spoke for what seemed like the first time today. "Only that her name is Arianna Blancmanche."  
He was looking directly at me when he said it, knowing I had come to the same conclusion as he had. 

_Could it be?_ I wondered. I decided to pay this girl a visit as soon as possible, and maybe get some answers.

(Normal POV)

As Ari slept she dreamed of a Zoid…a giant dinosaur-like Zoid with glaring red eyes destroying everything…  
_Deathsaurer…_  
Ari slept unsteadily on, dreaming of a past long forgotten… 

(end chapter)

Review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter: Fuzors Combine! Arctic Liger!


End file.
